Confessions of the Soaring Dawn
by Bloody Grimoire
Summary: Leona our beautiful Radiant Dawn is in a dilemma. She doesn't know how to confess to her long-time crush Pantheon. Her best friend Quinn, tries to help, but Quinn has relationship problems of her own. Will Leona be able to tell Pantheon her feelings in time? Or will he move on? And will our lovely scout ever tell a certain assassin about her crush? R&R. I do not own the cover image


For the first time in my life, I was nervous. I, the Radiant Dawn, Leona, was nervous. I started fidgeting with the hem of the orange halter dress my best friend, Quinn, had talked me into wearing.

It was rather short and I felt rather uncomfortable in it. I usually preferred more modest clothing, but today was special. She wanted to look_ hot as fuck_ as Quinn had put it.

I was sitting on the fountain in front of the Institute of War, staring at my watch for what seemed like the hundredth time this evening as I _continued_ waiting.

"Where is he?' I whispered. _It's probably my fault. Does coming early make me look desperate? Oh god what if—_

"Waiting for someone?" said a deep, amused voice behind me effectively interrupting my increasingly panicky thoughts.

I turned to find my childhood friend, longtime crush, and most gorgeous man on the planet (according to her at least), Pantheon looking at me with a smirk. He was wearing casual clothing consisting of dark blue jeans and a black V-neck sweater.

But he was missing his helmet. His jet black hair falling just above his shoulders and his fringe falling far below his eyes. His. Goddamn. Helmet. It hid his face enough for me to form coherent sentences. But without it… I found myself getting lost in the depths of his golden irises.

"Leona?" His voice broke my trance and suddenly he was right in front me with his hand on my cheek, worry evident on face.

"I-I'm fine" I swallowed hard as I felt a blush creeping onto my face. "B-but where is you h-helmet?"

"Is my face so unsightly?" he asked with a knowing smirk. "I thought you would prefer me like this for a casual outing"

"NO! I-I mean It's f-fine" I shuttered out. _I sound like such an idiot! _If anything Pantheon's smile just got bigger.

"Well, shall we get going, we don't want to be late for the concert" he gently reminded me.

_Oh yea the concert._

"Yes, I borrowed a teleportation orb from a summoner" I sad, regaining some of my famous composure.

We both touched the orb and as it glowed as I thought back to how this all started.

-Gardens - 5 Days Ago-

"_Ummm… Pantheon" I said as I suddenly stopped during one of our regular walks. He stops and I end up walking into his back._

"_Oomph" I let out a startled yelp before pitching backward. Luckily he caught me before I could fall and make an even bigger fool of myself._

"_Are you okay?" he asked rather mockingly as he raised an eyebrow._

"_I…ummm…yes I'm fine" I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out the two little pieces of paper that were the cause of my recent stress and clumsiness._

"_Leona, is everything alright?' Pantheon asked me, noting my obvious distress with a frown. Suddenly I heard a familiar squawk and felt my irritation spike._

"_Will u go to Sona's next concert with me!?" I blurted quickly "I mean…ummm…. Quinn couldn't go that day, and I didn't want to go alone, and it would be a shame to waste these tickets and your one of my closest friend and I mean u don't have to go if you-"_

"_Leona, calm down." He said as he put a calming hand on my shoulder. "I would love to go to a concert with you"_

"_Why don't we meet at the fountain in front of the institute a couple hours before the concert" He said calmly. I sighed in relief; at least one of us had a plan. "I'll get us some dinner reservations."_

"_Oh, no, you don't ha-"I was interrupted by a summoner "Champion Pantheon you have been summoned for a match beginning in five minutes. Please make your way to a summoning platform. That is all." He acknowledged me with a respectful bow then walked away._

"_I'll see you Friday?" he questioned. After I nodded in agreement he said goodbye and left._

_As I heard muffled laughter, I recalled something from earlier and my irritation returned. "QUINN!" I yelled uncharacteristically._

_With that I heard unrestrained laughter with a squawk here and there as my best friend and her eagle came into view, Quinn was clutching her stomach as if her laughing was hurting her._

_At my death, she put her hands up in surrender "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you" Noticing my doubtful look she went on "It's just that Valor said u were on a walk with Pantheon and I noticed the tickets I gave you were missing from your desk and I just had to see you try and ask your crush out."_

_I crossed my arms and gave her a look " And that's not spying on me how?"_

_She smiled sheepishly "I was hoping you would over look that, we are best friends after all." she said with a wink._

_I sighed. Noticing my softening expression she started smirking. I inwardly groaned, I knew what was coming._

"_All that stuttering showed your confidence reeeaalll well. Smooth, Leo, real smooth. I thought watching this would be entertaining, glad I wasn't mistaken" Her smirk turned into a full-blown grin. "And falling on him? Couldn't restrain yourself? Ha! I always knew you were the more lewd of us!"_

_I blushed and spluttered " At least I finally confessed, you still won't even admit your feelings for Tal—oomph" _

_Her hand was covering my mouth and her eyes were darting everywhere "Shhhhhh" she hissed._

_I raised an eyebrow as she relaxed and took her hand off my mouth. At my questioning look, she explained "He hears everything."_

_I rolled my eyes at the thought "You're just being paranoid, that's not possible" I assured her even though it was more than possible considering he was one of the best assassins in Noxus and maybe even Valoran._

"_You really should try telling him how you feel." I said in a bout to keep her attention off my love life for a second, but by the way her eyes darkened visibly with despair I regretted it._

"_I-I can't. You know that. He's a Noxian, and I'm Demacian. It wouldn't work out…"If possible she looked even sadder as she lowered her head. "Besides he seems happy with Katarina."_

"_Quinn…." I started as I touched her cheek gently. "If you admit your feelings and get rejected, then he isn't worth your time."_

_She put her hand over mine and smiled slightly. Then she shook her head slightly and wore a smile that could rival Luxanna's. "Enough about my love life" She grabbed my hand. "Lets go get you something to wear on your date" I was dragged to a teleportation platform._

_At the shopping mall in Ionia, that Quinn took me to, I got an orange halter dress, at Quinn's insistence, dangly diamond earrings (an early birthday present from Quinn apparently), and a flower accessory for my hair._

_Quinn tried to make me get sparkly silver stilettoes, but that's where I drew the line. I was not walking in those death traps. I assured her I would at least wear the wedges I sometimes wore to the beach. She looked skeptical but let me do as I pleased once she got a phone urgently calling her back to Demacia. _

_She promised to do my make-up before taking off. I looked up and saw Valor, who decided to wait outside for the ladies to finish shopping, dutifully fly over Quinn._

_I smiled slightly, Quinn was an amazing tracker. It was also why she could spy and on Pantheon and I without us noticing. She wasn't as good as some assassins, but still really good._

-Back to the Present-

I felt the slight queasiness that came with teleportation as we reached Ionia.

Resisting the urge to vomit I looked up to see Pantheon looking completely fine as if we just walked a couple miles.

"Feeling alright?" he asked with a kind smile. "I used to feel the weird sensations too, until my body got used to it"

Feeling slightly embarrassed at my inability to handle the teleportation, I accepted his helping hand. We walked for a bit hand-in-hand, when he stopped.

"We're here." He said gently.

I looked up amazed "This is where u got reservations!?"

**My first fanfiction! Think it sucks? Think it's awesome? Think it's a disgrace to all fanfics? Want me to continue it? Let me know! But I hope you enjoyed it ^_^. **

**Don't worry we'll see more Quinn x Talon in the future as well as continue Leona's date. As you can tell it will be mostly Leona centric. Maybe it will become Leona/Quinn centric as I start developing a better foothold on the Talon x Quinn story. T for now may be M later.**

**Cya next chapter guys! :D**


End file.
